A fuel cell generates power by supplying fuel to one of electrodes and supplying an oxidizer to the other electrode. In Patent Document 1, there is proposed a fuel cell, in which a catalyst layer is formed on one surface of at least one of the electrodes, the catalyst layer is a mixture of catalyst particles and other inorganic matter (silica) particles, and molecules which contain ion-conductive functional groups functioning as an electrolyte are chemically bonded to surfaces of at least one of the catalyst particles, the silica particles and a porous membrane.
In accordance with the fuel cell thus composed, at least one of the electrodes includes the thin-film electrolyte, the catalyst and such an electron-conductive substance, thus making it possible to reduce elution of the electrolyte in the catalyst layer, and to reduce a decrease of a voltage, which is caused following the elution.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-172098